This invention relates to a fuel and oil mixture producing device for two-cycle engines and more particularly to an improved reservoir for the fuel and lubricant of such an engine that insures the proper fuel lubricant ratio in response to the amount of fuel added to the fuel portion of the reservoir.
One of the disadvantages with two-cycle engines of the type that is lubricated by a fuel lubricant mixture is the necessity to measure the amount of lubricant added to the fuel in the fuel tank so as to insure the proper fuel lubricant ratio. When the fuel system is used in conjunction with an outboard motor, it is particularly disadvantageous since the fuel tank may be positioned in the associated watercraft and the mixing must, at times, take place within the boat itself. Although devices have been proposed for automatically mixing lubricant with the fuel, the previously proposed devices have not been automatic in operation and, furthermore, have not been accurate regardless of the amount of fuel that is added to the fuel portion of the reservoir.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel and oil mixture producing device for two-cycle engines.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved system for automatically adding lubricant to fuel in proportion to the amount of fuel that is added to the fuel reservoir.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel lubricant reservoir in which the lubricant is automatically transferred to the fuel portion of the reservoir in response to the amount of fuel that is added.